Rose Jackson: Solution de secours
by Mademoiselle Swann
Summary: Elle semble banale mais elle ne l'est pas. Rose Emily Jackson a toujours tout fait pour demeurer dans l'ombre, mais cette sixième année à Poudlard ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle sombre dans l'univers de la guerre mais aussi dans celui de l'amour, et dans les deux cas elle devient une véritable solution de secours.
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour à toues et à toutes! Mademoiselle Swann pour vous servir.**

**Après des années de silence, et sous un nouveau pseudonyme, voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira autant que j'ai plaisir à l'écrire.**

**La première impression que vous aurez après cette première lecture sera peut-être celle-ci: "Rien d'original, j'en ai lu des centaines des comme ça!".**

**J'ai voulu jouer avec les clichés alors ne vous étonnez pas d'en trouver. D'autre part, vous allez rencontrer des personnages "en surface", pour l'instant tout du moins. **

**Cette fanfiction est née d'une overdose de dramas asiatiques (il y a de cela quelques années). J'ai voulu ici en utiliser les codes et m'amuser avec ces derniers.**

**Je ne compte pas révolutionner le monde de la fanfiction avec cette histoire mais vous distraire avec plaisir.**

**Et pourtant l'intrigue de cette fanfiction devrait vous étonner et j'espère vous convaincre, même si sa base reste un "classique".**

**Bonne lecture!**

**ROSE JACKSON SOLUTION DE SECOURS**

**Prologue : La fille la plus transparente de Poudlard**

Dès l'instant où la magie est apparue à moi je l'ai aimé, d'un amour unique et étrange, dont je pensais être la seule à bénéficier.

Je n'étais pas née dans une famille de sorciers, mais j'avais découvert depuis bien longtemps ma différence. La magie n'avait pas tardé à pointer le bout de son nez dans ma vie. J'avais encore en mémoire les visages horrifiés de mes parents tout juste transplanés par mes soins du salon à ma chambre.

Quelque chose s'était brisé.

Mes parents auraient très bien pu me larguer dans un orphelinat. Je devine aisément que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait à l'époque. La raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eu d'autres enfants, je la connaissais. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas que la même erreur se produise une deuxième fois.

Est-ce que j'avais eu une enfance heureuse ?

Je dirais plutôt qu'il existait des enfants bien plus malheureux que moi. J'ai été bien nourrie, logée, soignée, je n'ai simplement pas été aimée.

Mon père et ma mère m'avaient élevée dans un semblant d'amour, vite essoufflé par la peur que je pouvais leur inspirer lorsque je ne contrôlais pas le don qui m'avait été fait. J'avais vu le bonheur de ma mère refaire surface lorsque après quelques semaines, aucun incident étrange ne se déclarait, mais j'avais aussi vu la déception s'emparer d'elle quand ce qui devait arriver arrivait.

Cependant, la honte ne s'était jamais insinuée en moi. J'étais différente et j'aimais ça.

Très tôt, une barrière s'était dressée entre moi et le reste du monde et celle-ci ne s'était pas brisée avec le temps.

Lorsque enfin je reçu la lettre qui m'indiquait que j'étais une sorcière destinée à entrer à Poudlard en tant qu'élève de première année, quelque chose était né et mort à la fois en moi. Cette étrangeté qui faisait partie de moi, je l'aimais, car elle faisait de moi un être exceptionnel. Mais la réalité était toute autre : je n'avais jamais été seule.

Le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Serdaigle pour mon attrait profond à apprendre ce que je ne comprenais pas parfaitement encore. Mais comme on ne change jamais du jour au lendemain, mes aptitudes sociales, ou plutôt mes inaptitudes, firent de moi une inconnue dans ma propre maison. La solitude me collait tant et si bien à la peau que rares étaient les Serdaigles connaissant mon nom. Je n'avais aucuns amis, ni à Serdaigle, ni dans aucune autre maison de Poudlard. Avec le temps, lassés par mon comportement de solitaire endurcie, les gens avaient arrêté d'essayer de me parler, de discuter, ou plus exactement de m'approcher. J'étais devenue très rapidement et volontairement la fille la plus transparente de Poudlard. Rien chez moi n'attirait vraiment l'attention. Mes longs cheveux bruns et mes yeux noirs ne faisaient pas de moi quelqu'un d'extraordinairement belle. Je n'étais ni une passionnée, ni une formidable joueuse de Quidditch, bien au contraire j'étais plutôt une adepte du vertige.

Bref, si mon excellence ne résidait pas dans ma capacité à me faire des amis, elle s'exprimait tout de même à travers la magie. Enfin quand il était question de détruire, de pulvériser et de tuer j'étais excellente, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer un « Wingardium Leviosa » correctement mon excellence suscitait moins d'enthousiasme. J'étais ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon un cas d'école. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, personne n'avait encore réussi à faire exploser un poussin en lui lançant un simple sortilège de séchage. C'était de la cruauté involontaire, et pour ma défense j'avais enterré le malheureux au pied de mon arbre préféré et prononcé un discours qui aurait pu tirer des larmes à un tueur en série. Pour faire court, j'étais une sorcière super puissante incapable de contrôler sa magie. Bon point pour moi : j'avais tout de même réussi à faire transplaner mes parents à l'âge de cinq ans !

Ma puissance, personne ne l'avait remarqué, ou plutôt tout le monde l'avait oublié. J'avais l'interdiction suprême d'utiliser ma magie en cours. Dumbledore m'avait gentiment expliqué que pour une raison de sécurité, il semblait plus sûr de m'entraîner seule, sans potentielles victimes aux alentours. Enfin, après avoir presque (je dis bien « presque ») noyé le professeur Flitwick avec un aguamenti un peu trop puissant, cela semblait être la meilleure solution pour la santé physique de tout Poudlard. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que l'eau allait inonder toute la classe, et submergé le pauvre et minuscule professeur d'enchantement ? Dans tous les cas, Flitwick avait échappé de peu au sort de Piou Piou le poussin.

Je me souvenais encore d'Albus, un sourire amusé et bienveillant sur les lèvres, réconforter Flitwick à l'infirmerie.

Après m'être excusée une bonne centaine de fois le petit professeur, et directeur de maison, m'avait dit très philosophiquement :

- Ma chère, vous avez trouvé là, un moyen plus qu'ingénieux pour affronter tous les gobelins de Gringott. Il m'avait ensuite récompensé en m'attribuant quarante points pour un sortilège parfaitement acquis.

- Un peu trop parfaitement d'ailleurs… avait-il rajouté malicieusement.

Peu après ce malheureux incident, Dumbledore avait aménagé spécialement pour moi, ce qui n'était pas rien, une salle de classe vide, insonorisée, et protégée par divers sorts. Elle était sans fioritures: des murs crème, les mêmes dalles de pierre qui recouvraient tout le sol du château, et une grande fenêtre encadrée par un vitrail coloré. J'avais installé un bon vieux pouf en cuir, un peu miteux mais parfait pour lire en toute tranquillité à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur un bout du parc, et le terrain de Quidditch. Cette pièce ne me servait pas seulement pour mes entraînements, elle était le seul refuge où je n'étais pas obligée de supporter mes camarades de dortoir. Un mot de passe permettait de faire basculer le tableau qui gardait son entrée. Il représentait un enfant en bas âge en compagnie d'un bébé dragon. D'après mes recherches (Serdaigle oblige), l'enfant en question était le célèbre dragonnier Vulcain Bradefeu en compagnie de son dragon, qui formèrent la première escouade chargée de protéger les villes et villages des géants ou d'autres créatures dangereuses.

J'étais habitée par une puissance que je ne comprenais pas moi-même et dont personne ne décelait l'existence. Mais je me plaisais à dire que j'étais comparable à l'eau qui dort, douce et inoffensive mais capable des pires ravages.

Rose Emily Jackson était sans doute transparente mais elle était loin d'être faible. Là était toute la différence.


	2. CHAPITRE 1: Invisible

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Chapitre 1 : Invisible**

C'était clair, toute l'Angleterre s'était donnée rendez-vous au même endroit, la gare King Cross en l'occurrence, en ce premier jour de septembre.

Pourquoi ? Allez savoir !

Ma mauvaise humeur se réveilla instinctivement. La foule m'était insupportable.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui devait être LE jour tant attendu depuis deux mois. Appelez ces deux mois « vacances », pour ma part je me contenterais de « torture » ou « ennui mortel », au choix. J'occupais la plupart de mon temps libre par de longues errances dans les rues d'Oxford ou en travaillant dans le modeste restaurent de quartier « Chez Margaret ». Point positif à tout cela ? Quitter au maximum l'univers familial, bien que l'adjectif « familial » écorchait quelque peu ma voix mentale.

Bref Poudlard allait m'accueillir pour ma sixième année et c'était indubitablement un soulagement. Le travail, la magie et la citrouille, un régal !

Je me frayai tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les moldus qui se pressaient et je rejoignis enfin le quai 9 ¾ où devait se trouver le Poudlard Express. Le rouge du train était toujours aussi rouge, et cela faisait du bien de le revoir cracher de nouveau ses volutes de fumées. Les années passaient et je ne me lassais pas du spectacle.

Et comme à chaque fois, cette même mélancolie s'emparait de moi. Poudlard était comme une maison, alors quitter cette école c'était dire au revoir à quelque chose de si important qu'y penser me donner à chaque fois la nausée.

Et voilà ! J'avais envie de vomir ! Bon ok j'exagérais peut-être un peu, mais je commençais à envisager la possibilité de louer une chambre à Poudlard après mes études.

Poudlard ne loue pas de chambre ?

Ah…

Même pas une toute petite minuscule rikiki ?

Non, pas du tout ?

Bon bah dommage…

Un compartiment libre, il fallait espérer que personne ne vienne le squatter avec moi. Solitude, solitude quand tu nous tiens…

Je mis mon coffre sur le porte bagage, pris mon chaton qui était dans sa cage en osier, et le posai sur mes genoux. Merlin était le seul être capable de me supporter. J'adorais cette petite boule de poiles et il n'y avait bien que ce petit être capable de radoucir la rabat-joie que j'étais parfois.

J'avais l'impression que ma presque solitude (Merlin oblige) allait s'arrêter là, quelqu'un entrait effectivement dans le compartiment.

- Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda une voix féminine.

Je la connaissais, enfin plus de vue qu'autre chose : Lily Evans. J'avais souvent eu cours avec elle, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle était très douée, particulièrement en sortilèges et potions.

Elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

- Si tu veux.

C'était une réponse franche, sans entrain ni répugnance, juste un ton mesuré qui ne laissait trahir aucune émotion. Le ton habituel que j'utilisais pour m'exprimer.

- Merci.

Elle avait le mérite d'être polie.

Je redoutais un peu les contacts humains. Bel euphémisme. Non en réalité je les exécrais, il y avait bien quelques exceptions à la règle, mais c'était une vérité générale. Allait-elle tenter d'engager une conversation ? Le mot « conversation » résonnait d'ailleurs bizarrement en moi.

Apparemment oui, je la voyais se tendre devant moi, prête à dire quelque chose.

- Rose Jackson c'est ça ? On a déjà eu cours ensemble.

Cette fille se souvenait de mon nom.

Je hochai la tête en espérant qu'elle prenne ça pour la traduction de : « épargne ta salive jolie rousse, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter… »

Mon message eut l'air d'être passé puisqu'elle sortit aussitôt un bouquin dans lequel elle se plongea.

« Les sortilèges de défenses, de long en large et en travers »

Le titre m'avait sauté aux yeux. J'avais terminé cette œuvre la semaine dernière. Un livre particulièrement difficile à trouver, et pour lequel je m'étais rendu dans une dizaine de librairies spécialisées avant de réussir à le dénicher. Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant !

- « Les sortilèges de défenses, de long en large et en travers » de Terence Gribouilletout, dis-je soudain.

- Tu connais ? fit-elle apparemment étonnée de m'entendre parler.

Mais que me prenait-il pour lui adresser la parole ?

Gribouilletout n'était pas très connu dans le monde magique, autant dire que si la Gryffondor le connaissait, elle devait certainement être aussi passionnée que moi.

- Oui je l'ai terminé la semaine dernière, approuvai-je.

- Je pense que ce soir j'en aurai fait autant, jugea-t-elle tout en me montrant le livre de façon à ce que je vois sa tranche.

Pourquoi avais-je cette terrible envie de lui parler ?

- Gribouilletout est vraiment très compétent, ce livre m'a passionné. J'ai mis des mois avant de le trouver, comment t'y es-tu pris ? me renseignai-je.

- Oh ne m'en parle pas, moi aussi j'ai eut un mal fou à l'avoir, je ne sais combien de libraires j'ai dû agresser pour avoir des renseignements sur le lieu où on pouvait se le procurer ! dit-elle en riant. Mais tu as raison le jeu en vaut la chandelle, ce livre est vraiment une mine d'informations, et j'ai hâte de tester tous ces sortilèges.

J'avais l'étrange impression de m'entendre parler.

- Vraiment ? C'est exactement ce que j'avais hâte de faire en rentrant à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de magie chez moi alors j'évite de l'utiliser.

Ou plutôt pour éviter de faire exploser tout mon quartier. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi me mettais-je à parler de ma vie privée ?

- Tu viens d'une famille de moldus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ca te gêne ? rétorquai-je assez brutalement.

- Non non détrompe-toi, je suis dans le même cas que toi, on n'est pas très nombreux finalement.

- Je suis la seule de mon année à être issus de parents moldus, ajoutai-je plus calmement.

- Il y a bien les jumelles Valance dont la mère est moldue mais sinon je suis la seule à Gryffondor.

La discussion continua jusqu'à ce que le train démarre, et qu'Evans soit obligée de remplir ses devoirs de préfète. Elle paraissait presque déçue de ne pas rester discuter avec moi. Lily Evans avait le mérite d'être intéressante, bien plus que tous ces gens qui me sortaient par les trous de nez. Et pour une fois j'avais eu envie de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. C'était un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors complètement inconnu, mais bizarrement moi qui était allergique aux contacts humains, je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée.

La suite de mon voyage se passa plus calmement.

Le Poudlard Express allait bientôt arriver à destination, je mis rapidement mon uniforme où s'inscrivait le blason de Serdaigle. Evans passa rapidement faire de même et prendre ses affaires avant de repartir à ses obligations.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les premières années rejoignirent rapidement l'imposant Hagrid, garde chasse de Poudlard, et accessoirement demi-géant effrayant, qui se trimbalait avec un parapluie rose. L'image avait de quoi surprendre.

Puis l'une des calèches m'amena vers l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde. J'arrivai enfin chez moi.

Direction la Grande Salle, pour l'habituelle et barbante répartition, et le banquet de nouvelle année, qui lui m'apparaissait bien plus attractif.

La Grande Salle m'avait toujours fascinée. Il y régnait une ambiance mystérieuse et agréable qu'on ne trouvait que dans les lieux chargés d'histoire et de magie. Poudlard avait le don de m'apaiser.

Au fond, surélevée grâce à une estrade, la table des professeurs dominait les quatre autres. Les professeurs pouvaient ainsi surveiller les énergumènes qui leur servaient d'élèves. Les quatre tables, disposées parallèlement, semblaient n'avoir jamais bougé depuis la fondation de Poudlard par ses créateurs. Chaque table représentait une maison. Celle des Gryffondors se trouvait tout à droite, à l'opposé des Serpents. La table des Blaireaux se trouvait côte à côte avec les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles.

Comme d'habitude je m'isolai à la table des aigles. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter les conversations futiles de mes congénères.

- Chers anciens et nouveaux élèves, nous voici réuni pour cette nouvelle année qui commence. Tout d'abord je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Madame Vissamort, qui occupera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, annonça le directeur Dumbledore dans son habituel discours de nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez nous vivons une période dangereuse, vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que Voldemort gagne du pouvoir…

Des élèves frissonnèrent, certains grimacèrent, dès que le nom maudit fut prononcé. Moi-même je ne pu retenir un long frisson glacé remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce nom était synonyme de terreur et de monstruosité, et il n'y avait bien que Dumbledore qui osait le prononcer.

- …et certains d'entre vous ont déjà perdu un être cher. Je vous invite à la paix, Poudlard doit rester celui qu'il a toujours été : un lieu unique qui inspire le respect et la tolérance.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour passer une main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Albus paraissait préoccupé, peut-être plus qu'auparavant.

- Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année en ces lieux magiques, et vous invite à faire honneur au banquet de ce soir. Régalez-vous et n'oubliez jamais : la jeunesse est un plat qui se déguste chaque jour, il faut croquer dedans, et de ne pas en laisser une miette ! finit-il sur un ton bien malicieux.

Alors que je grignotai mon aile de poulet, arrosée de sauce à la citrouille, mes yeux firent un tour de table. Les élèves de Serdaigle discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Certes ils étaient bien moins bruyants que les Lions, mais la joie de se retrouver semblait les avoir gagnés. Les préfets expliquaient déjà consciencieusement les règles de Poudlard, et le code de conduite des Serdaigles aux premières années.

Quant à moi, personne ne me demandait comment s'était passé mes « pseudo vacances », personne ne me souriait chaleureusement. Aucun regard dans ma direction, aucun intérêt pour ma personne. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pleuré, quelqu'un d'autre en aurait souffert.

La citrouille, ma drogue, m'aidait à tenir le coup ! Comment vivre un seul jour à Poudlard sans jus de citrouille ? sans purée de citrouille ? sans sauce à la citrouille ? sans tarte à la citrouille ? sans citrouille tout court?

Envisager Poudlard sans citrouille ne serait-ce qu'une seconde me déprimait toujours horriblement.

A la fin du banquet je suivis les autres Serdaigles qui prenaient la direction de notre salle commune. Puis je sentis, alors que je venais à peine de quitter la Grande Salle, une main s'agripper à ma robe.

- Evans ? m'exclamai-je surprise à la vue de Lily Evans accrochée à mon bras.

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de t'entrainer avec moi sur le livre de Gribouilletout ?

Venait-elle vraiment de me poser cette question ?

- Euh…, bégayai-je avec hésitation.

- Super ! Je viendrai te voir pour organiser ça alors, salut ! se réjouit-elle en s'éloignant à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans même me laisser répondre.

Ne venais-je pas tout simplement de me faire avoir ?

Perplexe je repris la direction de la salle commune des aigles.

Le tableau du vieux Foliflop qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune était d'après moi le plus agaçant de tout Poudlard. Le vieux Foliflop était un érudit assez connu et cité dans nombre d'ouvrages. Il énumérait, racontait et blablatait à longueur de journée. Certains Serdaigles aimaient ses conversations. Personnellement j'étais certaine qu'une dizaine d'encyclopédies magiques lui étaient tombées sur la tête, et que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que des sornettes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres. Je l'entendais déjà discutailler sur les particules magiques de Poudlard. Une conversation qui pouvait paraître intéressante s'il ne maintenait pas sa version dans laquelle un Dragon dormait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, et dont chaque expiration envoyait dans l'air des milliers de particules magiques qui approvisionnaient alors l'école de sorcellerie.

N'importe quoi ! Un dragon ! Un truc pour effrayer les premières années.

Je passai l'entrée, et respirai enfin l'odeur si chère à mes narines. Notre salle commune dégageait un parfum particulier, comme un mélange de parchemin neuf, de bois, d'encre, de plume et de livres. Une odeur de bibliothèque qu'aimaient la plupart des Serdaigles.

Je faisais parti de ceux là.

Notre salle commune se trouvait en fait dans l'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard. Pouvions-nous trouver meilleur endroit pour des aigles ?

C'était une grande pièce circulaire où dominaient les couleurs bleu et argent. Au centre trônait une cheminée ronde, et partout autour étaient disposées de petites tables ovales avec des chaises aux coussins bleus. Il y avait aussi de grands fauteuils dans lesquels on s'enfonçait avec délectation pour lire confortablement. De nombreux tableaux et des bibliothèques fournies au bois foncé ornaient les murs. C'était un avantage de Serdaigle, nous avions des livres qui appartenaient à notre maison et les élèves pouvaient les emprunter dès qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Notre salle commune détenait une chaleur peu orthodoxe, que peut-être seuls les Serdaigles savaient apprécier. On s'y sentait bien, et c'était un lieu calme où l'on pouvait travailler sans y être dérangé, même si je préférais de loin aller à la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle d'entraînement.

Je ne m'attardai pas trop et préférai monter directement dans mon dortoir. Je le partageais avec trois autres filles : des pestes pures et dures qui méritaient de prendre un aller simple pour le royaume des idiotes. Pour elles j'étais le moustique qu'il fallait écraser.

- Alors Jackson on s'est fait une amie ? C'est pas trop tôt !

J'aurais reconnu sa voix suraiguë entre toutes. Jessica Fustigelle, leader des pestes, une fille navrante par sa superficialité et son manque total de gentillesse. Les filles autour d'elle l'avaient pris pour modèle. Une belle réussite d'après moi.

Fustigelle faisait parti de ces filles qui se plaçaient automatiquement au dessus des autres. Bouclée, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle me faisait penser à Nelly Holson dans la petite maison dans la prairie, une fille hautaine qui pensait avoir tous les droits sur les autres. Il était peut-être désolant de faire référence à une si « époustouflante » série américaine dont raffolait ma pauvre mère, mais cette Fustigelle le méritait amplement.

- La ferme Fustigelle, le son de ta voix me donne déjà mal à la tête.

- Avec cette chère Lily Evans, la préfète parfaite, susurra- t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Après quoi je ne la laissai pas argumenter plus et la plantai au milieu du dortoir le visage déformé par la colère. Déjà les deux pestes autour d'elle s'insurgeaient de mon comportement. Il s'agissait de Madeleine Billancourt et de Fanelly Parker, avec Jessica Fustigelle, elles formaient les trois « T ». « T » pour Thons, Têtes à claque ou même Truie. Un surnom particulièrement affectueux. Je les ai supporté ces cinq dernières années et je me demandais sérieusement si les deux années à venir ne seraient pas de trop.

La tour de Serdaigle était si étroite que nos dortoirs avaient été construits tout en hauteur. Il y avait donc deux lits au sol et deux petites mezzanines qui formaient de véritables balcons suspendus sur les deux murs opposés. Moi qui ne pouvais supporter la haute voltige, j'appréciais pourtant mon petit coin suspendu. Après avoir escaladé l'échelle je rejoignis mon lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux bleu océan étaient brodés d'un aigle. Je pris rapidement mon pyjama que j'enfilai dans la minute et me plongeai sous les couvertures.

Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard !

Cependant, j'avais comme l'impression que cette année serait différente des autres et une certaine Lily Evans semblait comploter dans ce sens.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
